forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2017 Summer Event/@comment-31622681-20170628140211/@comment-27802649-20170629090054
I'm not sure why your Wheel didn't Refresh after 77 spins, as it says it is suppose to, but then again, many times we have seen the Devs change stuff for the "live" Event, vs what is was in Beta. LOL I also don't have any advice for the Wheel anymore. When they first came out with this type of way for prizes in the Events, I had a little system that worked very well for me, and I would be able to get the Wheel to stop on the prize I wanted, about 95% of the time. But then last year the Devs changed the program for their "Wheels", and the way or "system" that I had used before no longer worked. DOH!! I also noticed something else, and that it is a different looking Wheel, with different "prizes" (for the Set buildings), once you hit the 2nd set of daily Quests. I had been looking at the Wheel and the prizes quite often while I was going through the 1st Set of Quests yesterday. And because of this page and my being able to plan for the Quests, I was able to complete the 1st Set at about 1 pm yesterday (Eastern zone, USA). LOL Anyway, when I opened the Wheel after completing the 1st Quest in the 2nd Set, I saw that it had a different look, and that the Special Set buildings were of/for the "2nd" Set ones, not the 1st Set ones. I know sometime later today, I'll be hitting the official Forums, and posting my "complaint" comment about how badly management has screwed up this year's Summer Event (yet another annual one they have done this to), particularly the way they had the Devs set up this year's Wheel programming with the "prizes" (having most of the Set/Special buildings only being able to be gotten 1 or maybe 2 times per Wheel) . Talk about a pure out-right greedy, no hiding their intent at all, of trying and get Players to spend real money buying Diamonds, to use for this Event. :-( They have given up even trying to pretend that these Events, and the way they write the program for the "prizes", are anything but a crass and open attempt at a money grab. It seems to me that management has noticed that more and more Players are leaving this game, and more of the Players that use to buy Diamonds, but have now stopped buying them. But they can't seem to realise (by reading the comments in their own Forums), that it's because of their greediness with these Events and the other changes they've made to the game (that are seemingly motivated by pure greed), that are the reason for the drop in their revenue. So what do they do? They keep doing more of the same things, that are the reason Players are NOT giving them any money and also leaving the game. DOH!! LOL I'm just glad that I want nothing to do with both of these Sets, and am only interested in trying to get my usual Event things of SoK's, Reno Kits, and maybe even a few more Store Building items. And even for these things, they have severely cut down on the number of them that are even being offered to get, let alone having any chance to get. LOL